Rebel Dixon (TA)
Rebel Dixon is a survivor featured in The Awakening. She is one of the original members of the Atlanta Survivor Group and the younger sister to Merle Dixon. She is portrayed by Sadie Sink. Bio Background Before the outbreak, Rebel and her family, consisting of two brothers and her father, lived somewhere in North Georgia. During her life, her father abused her and both her brothers. Her brother Merle abandoned the family and left Rebel and her twin brother to fend for themselves, growing up to be very different people and badly effected by their home lives. Personality Appearance The Awakening Season One Dead on The Doorstep During the first stages of the outbreak, Rebel and Merle, her brother, found themselves on the road. They met up with other survivors stuck on the highway and soon created a small refugee camp of their own. Rebel is seen around camp, mostly with Sophia, Clementine and Carl. They hang around together and watch as Carl asks Lori to go down to the quarry, but Lori says no which leaves the kids bored. The Good Children Rebel questions where her older brother is. Andrea and Jacqui try and lie to her, but T-Dog comes clean about the handcuffs and losing the key. Rebel yells at Rick for letting this happen. Later that night, Rebel stays inside her tent as she's saddened by the news of her brother while the rest of the camp sit by the fire. In the morning, Rebel goes with Glenn, T-Dog and Rick to get Merle back. However, once they reach the rooftop, Merle is nowhere to be found. Rebel screams out in anger. Tell It to the Frogs Rebel continues to look for Merle, calling out for him. Glenn mentions to Rick how she's the scariest kid he's ever met. Later, Glenn is taken hostage by a gang of survivors while they're out in Atlanta. Vatos Rick, Rebel and T-Dog make a plan to get Glenn back. She's present at the trade, trying to exchange Glenn for their gang member, Miguel. Soon enough, they find out it's just a nursing home trying to care for the residents. After they get Glenn back, they head back to the Atlanta Camp. They find that their van is gone so they run off to find another car. Wildfire Later that day, Rebel is watching Diana, Lori, Jaqui, Carol and T-Dog make dinner from afar. Sophia approaches her and asks if she wants to play but Rebel tells her to go away. Later that night, Rebel sulks in her tent trying to avoid the group having dinner. Carol approaches the tent with Sophia and asks if she wants to join. At first, Rebel refuses but later accepts the invitation due to Carol suggesting Sophia stay to keep Rebel company. She joins the group for dinner. Rebel, therefore, is present when the walkers attack the camp and kill Amy and Diana. She hides away from the attack with Lori and Shane and witnesses Carl shooting a walker in the face to save Lori. She survives the attack and is left to deal with Jim's bite and the aftermath of the attack. The Door Rebel watches as Andrea puts down Amy. She's present at Amy and Diana's funeral and watches on as the group try and decide what to do with Jim. She gets in the RV to head to the CDC. She appears upset when they leave Jim behind. What Lies Ahead Rebel has her blood taken by Edwin for medical purposes. She's present at the feast and secretly pours alcohol the adults are drinking into her juice. Later, she goes to the library sitting with a book near Carol, who reads to the other children. She goes with Carol and the other kids to go to bed. In the morning, Carol notices she's slightly hungover and asks about it, Rebel says she's fine but Carol doesn't believe her but decides to keep her mouth shut and not tell the other adults. When the CDC goes into self destruct mode, she tries to escape with the other survivors and eventually they get out, piling into their vehicles and leaving Atlanta. The Highway While driving, Glenn tells Rebel about his three sisters. Later, once the cars are stopped by the abandoned traffic on the highway, Rebel gets out and looks for supplies, finding a water tanker with Glenn. Later on in the day, Rebel goes out hunting with Shane, Rick, Carl and Glenn. She witnesses Carl getting shot. A Positive While Shane and Rick run for Carl, Rebel stays with Glenn to keep a lookout for walkers or trouble. Glenn and Rebel run back to get the group as Shane, Rick and Carl go to Greene Family Farm to get help with Carl. Glenn and Rebel walk back to the highway when they hear something coming closer, revealed to be Maggie ontop of a horse, she tells them to hurry up and hop on. Rebel later appears on the highway with Glenn and Maggie to tell the group about Carl and the farm. They ride away with Lori to the farm after instructing the rest where to go. Soon, Rebel reaches the farm. Relationships Merle Dixon It's unknown about Merle and Rebel's friendship but it can be assumed that they liked each other. Rebel knew about Merle's guns, which could indicate that she had used them sometime before the apocalypse started. Rebel's reaction towards Merle's disappearance shows she cares about him a lot, due to the fact they're family and he's the last family she had left. Rick Grimes Rebel at first didn't like Rick due to his attitude towards Merle and leaving him behind. It can be presumed that she's let that go and is starting to like Rick as she doesn't seem to show any disdain towards him anymore. Carl Grimes Clementine Sophia Ben Billy Glenn Rhee Glenn and Rebel seem to have a good partnership and friendship developing. They're usually seen together despite Glenn's initial thoughts of Rebel being a scary kid. Trivia *